


The First Night

by p3achyd3spair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3achyd3spair/pseuds/p3achyd3spair
Summary: Rantaro hadn't expected it all to go like this. When he had found the other boy in the main courtyard shaking with fear, he didn't have to think twice when he invited him back to his room. He never thought Shuichi would end up in his bed, his boxers tented and heavy breaths escaping his parted lips.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	The First Night

Rantaro hadn't expected it all to go like this. When he had found the other boy in the main courtyard shaking with fear, he didn't have to think twice when he invited him back to his room. He never thought Shuichi would end up in his bed, his boxers tented and heavy breaths escaping his parted lips.

It must have been close to midnight when the green-haired boy decided that sleep just wasn't going to come to him. Frustrated, he threw on his clothes haphazardly, not caring enough to slip each of his many rings on his fingers, before he walked out of the dormitory in search of fresh air. The gravel of the pathway crunched under his sneakers as he walked slowly, breathing the crisp air in deeply and wishing a breeze could penetrate through the glass of the great dome that surrounded them. So many thoughts rushed through Rantaro's head, threatening to overwhelm him. The killing game hadn't started yet, but he was sure it would soon. After all, they only had another eighteen or so hours before Monokuma would kill them all. And somehow Rantaro had survived all of this before. Why would he want to be put back into a situation where teenagers kill each other? The thoughts spiralled, beginning to consume the green-haired boy before he stopped in his tracks. A black figure was sitting along the benches across from him in the courtyard. Curious, Rantaro walked slowly forward until he recognized the outline of a hat; it was Shuichi.

He greeted the other boy with a lazy wave and a soft hello. "Can't sleep either Saihara?" Rantaro chuckled gently as he watched the other boy lift his head, gold eyes wide with surprise. "Ah! I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to sneak up on ya." He apologized, a sheepish closed-mouth smile crossing his lips as he scratched the back of his head.

"N-No it's okay! You just surprised me." Shuichi rushed to explain. "And... Yea. Just a lot on my mind I guess." The smaller boy admitted sheepishly, a light blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Mind if I sit? We can talk about it if you want. I'm feeling the same way." Rantaro waited until the other boy nodded softly before he sat beside him, resting his forearms on his thighs as he clasped his hands in front of him. His emerald eyes trailed along the fountain, appreciating it's intricate carvings. "It's about the killing game, right?"

Shuichi nodded, leaning back against the wooden bench. He tilted his head up as he spoke, gazing at the stars as he fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt. "Yea. I just can't believe all of this is happening. And... I might never see my family again. I could be dead tomorrow. We could all be dead. It's hard to sleep knowing it could be drawing me closer to my final hours..." His voice shook slightly with emotion as he spoke.

Rantaro was at a loss for words at first, only nodding slowly to acknowledge that he was listening. Silence crept between the two as the weight of the other boy's words sunk in, and eventually Rantaro broke it, his voice soft and comforting. "But you don't know that. Someone might act... Or maybe Monokuma's bluffing... Do you really think he would allow all his participants to die in the first twenty-four hours of the game? That wouldn't be very exciting for him." Rantaro turned his head towards the other boy to gauge his reaction only to be surprised when he saw the glimmer of tears trailing down Shuichi's cheeks. He knew then he needed to help more, and so he spoke before he put any thought into the invitation. "Why don't you come back to my room? Maybe being near someone could help you relax and it'll be easier for you to sleep."

Shuichi looked at him, surprise evident on the half of his face that wasn't obstructed by his hat. "Are you sure..? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Rantaro smiled warmly, nodding his head. "If it makes you feel better then I'm happy to help. C'mon." With that, he lifted himself from the bench, Saihara in tow.

It didn't take long for them to get back to his room, and before Rantaro knew it the other boy was peacefully sleeping beside him in his bed, soft breaths filling the silence of the room. He couldn't contain his smile at the sight, the other boy looked so peaceful in his sleep. And he was handsome without his hat, Rantaro thought. Very handsome. Soon Rantaro fell into a light sleep, tossing and turning only to be woken up by a strange noise. The green-haired boy groggily opened his eyes as he began to register the noise. Was someone... moaning? His head quickly whipped in the direction of the sound only to find Shuichi, his face flushed and breathing heavy. 

Rantaro didn't know how to react. He sat there for a moment, weighing his options before deciding he would simply ignore the sounds the other boy was making and would instead try and get some more rest. That idea didn't last long, however; as soon as Rantaro managed to close his eyes the other boy began to speak, his groggy words mixed with sounds of pleasure.

"P-Please... Touch me..." Shuichi begged, his voice soft and filled with need. 

The words were too much for Rantaro, and although he barely knew the other boy by much more than his name and his ultimate, he found himself growing excited. He tried to control himself, feeling dirty at his thoughts. Consent rang through his head, keeping his hands at his sides. But as Shuichi grew more and more vocal it became harder and harder to resist until-

"Amami... Please... Aaa..." 

The boy was caught off guard by his own name, and his face quickly grew scarlet. The revelation that the other boy was thinking of him was too much and combined with the sight of the tented sheets...

"Saihara. Wake up." Rantaro said softly, quickly shaking the other boy awake. He didn't know how he would approach this, but he did know that the fabric of his pants was growing tighter and tighter, and he needed a release. 

The other boy woke up quickly, groggily opening his eyes as his face showed the progression of his emotions. Surprise, confusion, embarrassment and panic all shown through his golden eyes as he looked up at Rantaro, his face flushed. The smaller boy scrambled to apologize but was quickly cut off. "I-I'm so sorry Amami. I was making embarrassing noises, wasn't I? I-"

"It's okay." Rantaro quickly replied. "But... Can I help you... with that?" He blushed deeply at his own words as he looked down at the tented blanket pointedly.

A look of pure shock crossed Shuichi's face as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "U-Uhm..." The boy's face flushed even darker as he nodded, obviously at a loss for words. 

The nod was all Rantaro needed; before the other boy had even lifted his head back up he was already beginning to pull the blankets down, revealing the pyjamas Shuichi had borrowed... and how they were tented. 

"Is it okay if I touch you?" Rantaro asked softly, his voice deep and sensual. When Shuichi nodded he began to explore, his hands starting over the other boy's shirt but quickly finding their way under. His fingertips sparked from the contact with the small boy's pale skin. And the reactions... Shuichi's breathing had grown heavy again as he watched Rantaro touch him with lustful eyes. Wanting to see how far he could push, Rantaro softly kissed the other boy's stomach, eliciting a whimper that went straight to his cock. He smirked against his skin, quickly repeating the action up his chest until he reached his nipples which he began to suck on lightly. 

Shuichi moaned loudly, quickly biting down on the fabric of his shirt to muffle the sounds. The green-haired boy continued this for a moment before deciding he couldn't wait any longer and quickly pulled the waistband of the other boy's pants and boxers down, revealing his length. Rantaro was surprised at his size, for some reason the idea of the boy being less than average rooted in his brain. He didn't think about that for more than a moment though, instead quickly making work of the other's dick. Rantaro slowly trailed his tongue along Shuichi's shaft, emerald eyes fixated on his face as he revelled in the other boy's reactions. He soon took the entire length in his mouth, his head bobbing as he pleasured his partner. Every moan, whimper, mewl that Shuichi made had his own member growing more and more until he could barely take it anymore. 

"Tell me if I go too far." Rantaro murmured gruffly as he before bringing one of his fingers to the other boy's parted lips, letting spit slick them before circling his entrance and slowly pushing a finger inside. 

Shuichi whimpered, his body tensing.

"Is this okay?" The taller boy asked softly, his finger unmoving as he waited for the other's reaction.

"Y-Yes... Just be careful please..." Shuichi replied quickly, his voice breathy and needy. With that Rantaro began to pump his finger in and out of the other boy, slowly adding two more. He was ready. 

The taller boy quickly slipped his own cock out of his clothes, slicking it with spit before alining it with the other boy's entrance. He was so hard it hurt at this point, and it took everything in him to wait for consent one last time before he could finally experience some pleasure himself. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rantaro itched to fuck Shuichi so badly, his dick pulsating with need. It felt like years, but in reality, it was mere seconds before he got a reply.

"Yes. I trust you... Go ahead Amami..." His voice shook with want as he cast an arm over his face in embarrassment.

As soon as the other boy finished his sentence Rantaro slowly slipped into him, giving Shuichi a moment to regain himself when he heard the hiss of pain escape his lips. A moment later he began to thrust, and oh god it felt so good. Shuichi clenched around the taller boy's dick, and he could barely contain his soft deep moans. The other boy was a mess of noise too, his back curling as he mewled with pleasure, begging for the other boy to go faster, deeper.

It wasn't long before Rantaro began to feel close, his hand flying up to Shuichi's member so they could finish together. "Saihara... I'm..." He said, his voice gravelly with pleasure as he thrust in and out of the other boy.

Shuichi replied immediately, high pitched and strained. "M-Me too..." He panted, and before long, "R-Rantaro...!" With that, the smaller boy came into his hand, and the excitement of his name being called in such a sensual way pushed Rantaro over the edge too. A moment later he pulled out and laid beside the other boy, both boys panting. 

They laid there in silence until Shuichi spoke softly, his voice still breathless. "I guess we made use of our last night..." He laughed, a pure sound, and Rantaro couldn't help but join, his arm wrapping around the other. 

"Hey, Saihara...?" The smaller boy faced him, his golden eyes showing his curiosity at Rantaro's sudden words. "If we do make it past tomorrow... Let's do more stuff like this, hey? I... like you a lot." With that he leaned in, the two boys' lips meeting in a soft kiss, both boys smiling into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work! If you have any suggestions please let me know :)


End file.
